


Tell Me Everything (What Do You Want?)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Good Sibling Jace Wayland, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: When the Lightwood's end up in a cell, far away, they will do whatever it takes to protect each other. But when Alec takes the brunt of the punishment, Jace and Izzy are useless to stop it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Tell Me Everything (What Do You Want?)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y'all, I'm struggling and just moved and stuff. But I have one more prompt to post after this and it's already written so I'm gonna toss it up tomorrow! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt #23: Tortured for Information

Jace can’t help but hiss in discomfort as bright light fills the dark cell he is in and he looks up as his captor tosses someone into the cell uncaringly. The new prisoner sprawls onto the dirt ground weakly and Jace scrambles towards him, recognizing the distinct rune on the man’s lower abdomen. The man is wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans that are soaked through with water but before Jace can use the light to check over his brother, the cell door is slamming shut. Jace blinks rapidly a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cell before glancing around again. A girl is slumped in the corner, her head lolled to the side against the metal wall and with a jolt, Jace realizes that the girl is Izzy. He gently pulls Alec over to the wall, checking over his parabatai quickly before moving over to Izzy and shakes her desperately. She groans in obvious discomfort but her eyes blink open and she meets Jace’s eyes with a dazed look in her eyes.

“Jace?” Isabelle mumbles, her voice rough from lack of use and Jace nods his head reassuringly, ignoring the spike of pain that shoots through his head, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure.” Jace whispers before making a movement for Izzy to follow him to where Alec is lying on the ground. The eldest Lightwood’s hair is flattened against the side of his face and Jace brushes the cold hair off of Alec’s cheek as Isabelle gasps softly behind him.

“Alec?” Isabelle whispers softly, a hesitant hand reaching towards the boy but it falls to her lap just before she can reach him. The eldest boy is trembling slightly with blue colored lips contrasting greatly against the pale skin.

“I don’t know what happened to him. They tossed him in like this.” Jace answers the question he knows that Izzy is dying to know the answer to. He rests a hand on his parabatai’s forehead, closing his eyes at the feeling of heat that comes off his brother.

“I heard him screaming.” Isabelle murmurs as she moves closer to Jace’s arm, leaning her head on his upper arm and Jace glances down at her, “I...when they brought me in here, I heard someone screaming. It had to be him. Jace, what’s going on.” She sounds panicked, her voice a bit shaky and it strikes Jace suddenly how far the three of them had come since they met. Hearing his adopted sister practically trembling in fear is a new feeling to Jace and he gently wraps a comforting arm around her, squeezing her close. Alec whimpers softly and both siblings turn to look at him with worried looks. Jace reaches out his other hand, brushing the dripping hair out of his face before hauling the older closer to his siblings. A pained whimper comes from Alec as soon as he moves but he settles quickly and Jace tightens his arm around his brother. Izzy reaches over and squeezes Alec’s hand before leaning closer into Jace as they wait, unsure of what to do. Isabelle isn’t sure how long the three of them sit there, holding onto each other as they wait for Alec to wake up. The cell door opens with a loud metal screech and Jace rises to his feet protectively, placing himself in front of his siblings.

“Uh uh uh Herondale.” The man tuts as he enters the cell, shaking his head at the boy before motioning for two other people to enter. The first person to enter is another man and he bares his sharp teeth at the two of them as he stalks towards Alec with a satisfied smirk on his face. Isabelle tightens her arm around Alec’s shoulder as the other person enters, this time a woman who grabs hold of Alec’s other arm quicker than either or the Lightwood siblings could blink. Alec is still limp, his head lolls to one side as he’s yanked from Isabelle’s arm and the second man walks over, tapping Alec on the cheek.

“He’s not awake.” He growls, hitting Alec’s cheek again in an attempt to wake the eldest Lightwood wake up and the girl rolls her eyes before slapping his hand away. The first man that entered is staring at Jace, almost challenging him to try and fight his way out. Isabelle tries to reach for Alec but is pushed to the ground and Jace is by her side in a flash, wrapping a protective arm around her.

“Leave him alone.” Jace hisses and glares up at them, golden eyes filled with anger, “I’m going to kill you! You’re dead!” His voice rises in anger as the woman starts to haul the limp boy away. Isabelle hides her face in Jace’s shoulder so she doesn’t have to see the way they drag her brother out but one of the men grabs her hair and yanks her head to the side.

“Don’t worry, he won’t suffer for long.” He chuckles cruelly and Isabelle feels Jace tense beside her, “Camille will enjoy him while it lasts.” The second man chuckles and sets a tight hand on Jace’s shoulder to force him to the ground, teeth bared in threat. 

“Magnus won’t stand for this!” Isabelle shouts desperately, silently begging that the warlock realizes something is off sooner rather than later. He almost always calls if Alec is later than expected so Isabelle is begging the Angels to let him worry and realize something is wrong.

“Ha!” The man holding Jace laughs as the Herondale starts to struggle in his arms, “Camille is well prepared against that warlock. Besides, I don’t expect such a powerful warlock to bother with the likes of his fling. That’s why you’re here you know? To make sure that Lightwood boy cooroperates. Then we get you.” Almost in sync, the two men bare their teeth and the one holding Isabelle down leans forward just enough to lick the side of her neck. Isabelle tries to push away but the hands holding her just tighten. Jace looks about to say something but Isabelle meets his eyes, shaking her head just enough that the boy notices.

“Derick! Jameson!” A female voice calls down the hall, “She’s asking for you.” Jace is tossed onto the ground as if he’s a ragdoll and Isabelle reaches for him before he can fly back up. The two vampires are out of the room faster than either of them can blink, the door slamming shut with a loud clang behind them. Jace looks up at his sister with wide, worried eyes as they wait in silence for something to happen. Isabelle rubs her head, wiping away the blood that’s dripping from her hairline but her hand falls into her lap when Jace groans. She looks over at the shadowhunter, finding him gripping his lower abdomen as he bites down on his lower lip to keep from being too loud. She watches him for a moment, eyes filled with worry as she tries to think of something to do.

***

Alec’s body pitches backwards as one of Camille’s many vampires slams a fist into Alec’s stomach, causing a groan from the semi-conscious boy. A sharp nail drags down Alec’s cheek and the Lightwood pulls away weakly, groaning at the sudden movement.

“Nice to see you awake Mr. Lightwood.” Camille practically purrs, tilting his head back so that he’s looking up at her and Alec resists the urge to close his eyes to get away from her hands. She’s chuckling softly, running her hand across his cheek before stepping back and smoothing out her dress as if he’d ruined it.

“Your siblings were quite worried, from what I heard anyway.” She motions behind her and two vampires step up, holding a bucket in between them. Alec tenses at the mention of his siblings, looking up at Camille with an angry look and he pulls at the chains holding him up to try to get closer to her.

“You leave them alone!” Alec shouts, pulling towards Camille again and the vampires surrounding him laugh at the desperateness in his voice. 

“I wonder how your dear parabatai will take it once you’re dead? Or Magnus, he’s never been good with loss, especially not with a lover!” Camille chuckles slightly, dragging sharp nails down his bare chest and Alec can’t help the way he shivers at the touch, “I know it won’t be any difficulty to get Magnus to come crawling back but some information can’t hurt. So tell me, dear Alexander Lightwood, what is your relationship?” She’s chuckling and Alec pulls away from her as best as possible but keeps his mouth shut tightly. She sighs sadly, shaking her head in disappointment before stepping aside and motioning behind her. The bucket flies up and Alec is instantly drenched from head to toe in freezing cold water, causing him to shiver violently. The water hinders his breathing and he’s left sucking in air desperately. Camille is laughing in amusement and raises an eyebrow at him but Alec shakes his head stubbornly.

“Nothing? Oh Alec, you’re going to regret that.” She laughs again, smiling cruelly as a vampire hisses to Alec’s left and drives a fist straight into Alec’s rib. Camille smiles at the small whimper that comes from the shadowhunter and motions for the vampire to continue.

“You can stop this. Any information will do. Even about your boring Institute.” Camille offers as another whimper comes from Alec but the shadowhunter turns his head away from her. She sighs and motions for the other vampires to step back up, heaving another bucket of icy water to cover him. Alec pulls back on the chains, trying to avoid the water but the chains pull violently at his wrists, pulling against the skin on his wrists.

“I’m not saying anything.” Alec whimpers softly and Camille hisses before stepping into the water puddle surrounding the shadowhunter. Her heels click against the concrete floors and she grabs his chin, digging her nails into his neck as she lifts his face up so they’re looking eye to eye.

“You will. Eventually. Take him back to the cell.” Camille demands, almost spitting in his face as she shouts angrily in his face and Alec bites his lip in order to stop the whimper that comes out when he falls to his knees. His back is exposed as he bows over, trying to take deep, desperate breaths before he is hauled up.

“Walk Lightwood.” A hand collides with his back and Alec whimpers as he pitches forward, causing Alec to stumble towards the wall. The hallway he’s led down is dark and even if Alec could see, he doubted it would help much. His vision is going blurry from the pain exploding in his chest and he’s shaking violently from the cold water that’s dripping down him. The cell door opens with a creek and he’s tossed in without much care but before he can move, hands are wrapping around him.

“Alec?” Jace’s face swims in front of his vision and Alec reaches forward, his hand wrapping around the upper arm of his parabatai. Jace pulls him close to his chest and soon, Izzy’s blurry form is in his face. She’s brushing her hand across his wet hair, brushing it out of his face and Alec knows that he’s trembling against Jace’s chest. His sister tilts her head towards Jace’s ear and Alec knows that he probably shouldn’t be listening to what she says but she’s really loud and he can’t help it.

“He’s starting to run a fever, Jace we need to get out of here soon.” Isabelle sounds worried and Jace closes his eyes with a breath for a moment before pulling Alec closer to his chest, rubbing his arms up and down Alec’s arms in an attempt to warm him up.

“We’ll make it out.” Jace sounds pretty insistent and Alec has no doubt that it’s because he is trying to convince himself more than anyone else, “Magnus will save us.” Isabelle nods her head but it’s more for Jace’s benefit than anyone else. 

“Magnus?” Alec whimpers and can’t help the blush at how desperate his voice sounds but his sister nods encouragingly, giving him a very forced smile. Alec’s eyes droop and she brushes hair back again, running her warm palm across his cheek.

“It’s okay Alec. Rest.” Jace murmurs softly and Alec can’t help the way his eyes fall shut, he’s just too tired to keep his eyes open for long.

***

He remembers small things from after that. There’s the smell of something burning and then something soft is being pulled over his head. There’s a small hum of voices that he can barely register. The only thing he can concretely place is Magnus’s voice, the way he chants as he casts something and the way he talks even though Alec’s still not awake. Alec blinks his eyes open with a soft groan of pain, letting his head roll so he can look at the spot beside him. Magnus is asleep in a chair, his elbow is resting on the bedside table and in his hand, rests Magnus’s head. His eyes are closed but Alec can make out the makeup that’s decorating his cheeks and eyes.

“Magnus?” Alec croaks out, reaching a weak arm towards the warlock but it falls halfway between the two of them. Magnus’s eyes fly open, glancing around in shock before finally settling on Alec’s face and a small, relieved smile pulls at his lips.

“Alexander!” Magnus breathes out, reaching a hesitant hand towards Alec’s cheek and Alec let’s his eyes fall shut at the feeling of having Magnus so close to him. Magnus brushes hair out of his eyes and leans down, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead. He makes his way to slide back into the chair but Alec reaches for him desperately, tugging weakly on the warlock’s arm. Magnus doesn’t say anything, instead moves next to Alec and slides down to lie beside the shadowhunter. Alec leans his head closer to Magnus’s shoulder, taking a deep breath to take in the smell of Magnus’s shampoo. Magnus reaches down, grabbing Alec’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as Alec’s eyes droop again. Everything was okay again and that’s all that matters to Alec at the moment.


End file.
